The present invention relates to the technical field of bottle cap, and more specifically relates to a kind of anti-counterfeit bottle cap.
In daily lives and in industrial applications, plastic bottles are widely used because of their convenience and lightness, their resistance against corrosion and their low costs etc. Bottle caps fitted on the plastic bottles are mainly used for sealing the plastic bottles. Bottle caps now available in the market have various structures. CN203975494U discloses an anti-theft PE bottle cap comprising an upper cap, a lower cap arranged at the bottom of the inner cavity of the upper cap; a half surrounding safety ring is arranged on the periphery of the middle part of the sidewall of the upper cap; sidewall projecting tear ends are connected to the two ends of the safety ring respectively. During use, when the safety ring is torn, the upper cap can be opened with respect to the lower cap. When the safety ring is not yet torn, mouth of the bottle cannot be opened and accessed because the safety ring connects the upper cap and the lower cap together. Therefore, the liquid inside the bottle cannot be exchanged or stolen without damaging the entire bottle cap.
CN201144929 discloses an anti-counterfeit beverage bottle cap comprising a bottle cap and an anti-counterfeit breaking ring. The bottle cap is fixedly connected with the breaking ring via connecting rods; a locating device is provided on the breaking ring; the locating device cooperates with a stop ring positioned at the bottle mouth; the bottle cap and the bottle mouth are fitted together by screw threads. During use, the connecting rods are torn and broken due to rotation of the bottle cap; continual rotation of the bottle cap can detach the bottle cap from the bottle.
CN104386348A discloses an anti-impact and anti-theft bottle cap comprising a bottle cap body provided, with internal threads and a safety ring belt injection molded in one piece with the bottle cap body; a ring kerf is arranged between the bottle cap body and the safety ring belt, the ring kerf is provided with a plurality of connecting bridges at equal intervals connecting the bottle cap body and the safety ring belt; the bottle cap also comprises an annular anti-theft skirt injection, molded in one piece with the bottle cap body and the safety ring belt; the annular anti-theft skirt is connected with the edge of the safety ring belt and is capable to be flipped with respect to the edge of the safety ring belt; the anti-theft skirt form an annular flange around an inner side of the safety ring belt, the flange and the safety ring belt are connected in a way that an obtuse angle is formed between them; an inner ring of the annular anti-theft skirt is proximal to the center line of the bottle cap, and an outer ring of the annular anti-theft skirt is connected with the safety ring belt; wedge-shaped lugs which are uniformly distributed are formed on a surface of the annular anti-theft skirt facing away from an inner cavity of the bottle cap; a thin-wall part is formed between every two adjacent wedge-shaped lugs, and the wedge-shaped lugs are of a wedge-shaped lug structure; a high end of the lug structure is proximal to the inner ring of the annular anti-theft skirt, and a low end of the wedge-shaped lug structure is proximal to the outer ring of the annular anti-theft skirt.
The bottle caps described above have the following disadvantages: after the bottle caps are opened in a normal manner (after the bottle caps are opened, the safety ring belts are torn and the connecting rods/bridges are torn and broken), the liquid inside the bottles can be stolen or replaced by other substances. After that, super glue is used to position the safety ring belts or the connecting rods/bridges back to their original places, so that the bottle caps are restored back to their original appearances. Without careful inspection, general consumers are unable to determine whether the bottle caps have been opened before. Therefore, consumers' interests are adversely affected.
After thorough study of the above mentioned problems, the inventor has invented the present invention.